1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved method for the display and containment of baseball type caps in the home or in business.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball type caps is extremely popular with a great number of people who have accumulated an abundance of such caps. This has created a need for a better display and containment arrangement.
Caps are currently displayed and contained by being stacked on shelves, counters, closets, drawers, hat racks, hooks and trays. In selecting a desired cap from among these stacks the other caps are disturbed and must be rearranged. In some cases single hooks are used, but the caps are not sufficiently secured from readily falling off the hook. Another method of display is the use of clips which grip the cap material and which could cause damage to the cap shape. This invention eliminates these problems.